Finding The Right Words
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ittoki has to write a song for Tokiya as they work together they start to realise their feelings and with a little help from Syo and Natsuki they get together. Rated M slight SyoXNatsuki


A/N: This is a very old fanfic that I couldn't post on my account till now so its finally been re-typed. I hope you all enjoy it and please R&R! slightly OOC for Tokiya

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Uta No Prince-Sama :'(

Ittoki's POV

I sat in my room trying to come up with some lyrics for Nanami but I was really struggling got some reason. I sat in my seat chewing the lid to my pen when the door opened I turned to see my roommate walk in "ne ne Tokiya help me out!" I demanded.

He glared at me and grumbled "no do it yourself idiot," he replied moving to his side of the room.

I stood and moved over to him letting out a whine. "But I can't think! Please Tokiya help me out!" I hounded him but he just ignored me. "Tokiya!" I whined "she prefers yours to mine anyway!"

He looked at me "Then she's stupid and no I shall not help you go ask Ren or Syo maybe."

I glared at him "Meanie! I don't want their help I wanted yours!" I stomped over to my desk and sulked. This always worked with Tokiya I'd sulk for about five minutes then he'd come over and do whatever it is that I asked for.

Sure enough after a couple of minutes Tokiya came over releasing a little sigh "fine I'll help you but only this ONCE," he said as he pulled his chair next to mine.

I grinned and hugged him "yay! Thank you Tokiya!" he grumbled but said no more so I released him and looked at the piece of paper in front of me which was still blank. "Nanami wants me to come up with lyrics for a song just for Tokiya to sing…."

He nodded and we spent a good few hours coming up with the lyrics which was surprisingly easy with Tokiya giving me occasional help.

It was just when we had finished the song that there was a knock on the door. Tokiya got up and answered it "hi Ichinose-San have you seen Ittoki-Kun?" Nanami asked. Tokiya pointed in my direction and she walked into the room smiling at me "is the song finished yet?"

I nodded giving her the lyrics so she could look over them. "Tokiya helped me…" I said rather softly.

He cleared his throat "only a little Ittoki came up with pretty much all of it I just gave him a helping hand once in a while."

Tokiya's POV

I have no idea why I can't stand Ittoki sulking or being upset it's been that way for a couple of months now I always give in when he sulks and he knows this which is why he keeps doing it. I sat there now that we had finished, listening to his conversation with Nanami.

"These lyrics are amazing! You two make a great team! Could you help Tokiya practice?" she asked, I opened my mouth to object but Ittoki beat me to it.

"I'd be honoured to!" he exclaimed aiming his beaming smile my way. I sighed softly at him and he just beamed happily that he'd be able to help me.

Nanami chuckled at us before she spoke again "great, once he's got it down he's going to sing it to the rest of us. He's in your hands Ittoki-Kun."

Ittoki once again grinned like an idiot "I'll do my best!" he exclaimed happily. Nanami chuckled in a knowing way which had me confused.

"Good luck Ittoki-Kun," she said and winked which once again puzzled me as Ittoki blushed at her words. What the hell is going on? She left and he was still blushing.

"Ittoki why is your face so red?" I asked actually interested in why.

His blush darkened a little as he turned away from me. "It's nothing Tokiya…" he was hiding something I knew he was but I didn't push him.

I moved to my bed stripping down to my boxers before getting into bed. I snuggled under my covers closing my eyes before falling asleep.

Ittoki's POV

I heard Tokiya strip for bed my blush darkening a little. I REALLY wanted to turn and look but then I'd end up with a massive nosebleed. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep before getting up and moving to sit on my bed looking at Tokiya's adorable sleeping face. I sighed a little as I watched him "why can't he like me back..?" I whispered to myself.

I sighed once more casting one more glance at him before getting under my covers and falling asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by Tokiya. "Oi idiot get up I need to practice already!" I huffed as I got out of bed "hurry up with your shower!" I grumbled before getting into the shower.

I had a relatively quick shower returning to the room with a towel wrapped around my waist as I had forgotten to take my clothes with me. "Tokiya…can you pass me my boxers..?" I asked rather shyly.

He handed them to me frowning as he raised a brow at the sight of me. "Why-" I cut him off.

"Because someone was impatient this morning so I forgot them!"

He frowned a little "sorry…" I just shook my head as I slipped on my boxers before putting on a pair of red skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that was pretty much the same shade as Tokiya's hair. I smiled at that thought.

"Let's go then!" I said heading out the door to the practice rooms. I could hear Tokiya following so I just kept going. When I arrived at the door I opened it and walked inside I sat down to wait for Tokiya, he came while talking to Syo about something.

Tokiya laughed a little, I smiled getting lost in it until I heard him speak, "Syo you should just tell him it may be scary but if you don't tell him you'll never know the answer." Syo nodded waving at me before leaving.

Tokiya's POV

As I was following Ittoki down the halls I came across Syo who wanted to talk to me about something "what's up?" I asked him.

He fidgeted a little not looking up at me as he spoke, "it's about Natsuki…" he told me as he finally looked at me. I nodded to tell him to continue. "I-I think I like him as more than a f-friend…"

I tilted my head as we continued to the room we arrived I had an answer for him. "Syo you should just tell him it may be scary but if you don't tell him you'll never know the answer." Syo nodded and waved to Ittoki before leaving to find Natsuki was my guess.

Ittoki looked at me with a frown, I chuckled "relationship advice," was my simple answer to the question. He simply nodded "let's get practicing then!"

He smiled and nodded as I started to sing. I practiced with him for a few hours before my tummy growled "would you like to get some lunch with me?" Ittoki asked amusement clear on his face.

I nodded "sounds like a plan! Thanks for the help Ittoki," I said softly.

He grinned and patted my shoulder "you're welcome!" he exclaimed as we headed to the canteen on the way we came across Nanami who once again winked at him making him blush again. I shook my head as we entered the canteen to see Syo and Natsuki making out at one of the tables.

We went and got some food then sat with Syo and Natsuki as they waved us over. We ate and had a little chat and Ittoki blushed at something Syo said about me. Ittoki was really acting strange. Was he always like this I mean I never really hung out with him to know…

"Guys me and Tokiya will be back in a sec I need to talk to him about something important," Syo said as he stood and signalled to me to do the same which I did.

When we were out of earshot of the others Syo stopped and looked at me "what's up Syo?"

He smirked at me "Don't tell me you seriously didn't notice?!" Syo exclaimed lowly.

I frowned "notice what?" I asked completely confused was he talking about the way Ittoki was acting?

Syo sighed shaking his head at me "really Tokiya? I thought you were smart," he said as he released a big sigh "Tokiya, Ittoki totally likes you! As more than a friend!"

I tilted my head at that "you've got to be kidding me right Syo? Why would he like mme? We never really hung out much…"

He laughed "my guess is at first he liked your looks then he got to know you a little and it grew from there."

I frowned a little "Are you sure Syo?" I asked as I looked over to see Ittoki and Natsuki in deep conversation.

Syo nodded "like 90% positive, Tokiya," he told me. I sighed nodding I definitely felt some kind of affection for him just what kind was it…

Ittoki's POV

I sighed softly when Tokiya left with Syo only to hear Natsuki chuckle softly "what's so funny?!" I yelled defensively.

He looked at me with a knowing expression "you really like him don't you?" although he was asking it sounded more like he was telling me.

I blushed nodding "h-how did you-" he cut me off.

"Ittoki it's so damn obvious it's unreal but Tokiya is a bit slow and well stupid so he hasn't noticed but I believe that Syo is having a little chat with him about it he wants to return the favour to Tokiya."

"B-but he doesn't like me like that…" I said so quiet I was amazed that Natsuki could hear me.

"Ittoki I believe and I think Syo does too that Tokiya does like you he just hasn't realised it cause as I mentioned earlier he is a bit stupid plus I think that he has it in his mind that you like Nanami."

I frowned "only as a friend…I'm 100% gay…" I mumbled.

Natsuki smiled at me "I know that, you just got to show Tokiya that," he said just before Syo and Tokiya returned to the table.

It was rather awkward now I had no idea what to say to Tokiya. Just then we heard Nanami's voice, "Tokiya-San, Ittoki-Kun! How's practice going?"

I turned to face her "It's going well I think he only needs a couple more days," I replied rather sadly.

She grinned "that's great! I can't wait to hear it!" Tokiya appeared not to be paying attention just staring off into space my attention being on him I didn't have a clue that she'd just spoke. She cleared her throat to get our attention again.

Tokiya's POV

*Next day*

I decided that I was going to observe him and see if Syo was right about him liking me. I also needed to know exactly how I felt about him so I decided observation was the best way.

Here we sat in the practice room as I sang the song he wrote for me. I started to notice the looks he sent my way when he thought I wasn't looking they were desperate, searching and hopeful.

By the end of the session I had clarified one thing that Ittoki did indeed like as more than a friend but what about me? I was about to ask him if he wanted to hang out but he was already half way out the door a dejected look across his features.

I sighed and just stayed in my seat thinking of him and nothing but him. I jumped when I heard Ren's voice "Tokiya? Are you okay?" I sighed and shook my head "what's wrong?" and so I spilt everything to him even how I can't stop thinking about him. "It's simple really Tokiya once you can't get that person out of your mind and your heart aches when tey aren't around that you love them."

I looked at him completely shocked "l-love..?" I questioned and he nodded with a light chuckle. "Is that how it is for you and Masato?" he nodded again, I released a soft sigh "I-I see…"

I headed back to the room later that night I had intended to sit down and talk with him but when I entered he was already tucked up in bed asleep. I sighed walking over to him and gently brushing his hair away from his face. "Love eh?" I said softly before stripping and getting into bed.

The next morning all my confidence I had the night before had vanished. We headed to the practice room in complete silence. When we got in I was thinking about him so much and worrying that I couldn't sing right.

He shook his head and headed for the door I was trying to think of what to say before it was too late when he tripped on the stand for my music sheets. I instinctively caught him in my arms looking down at his pained expression. I had no idea what to say so I just said nothing as I lent down to kiss him. Actions speak louder than words after all.

Ittoki's POV

Was I dreaming of is Tokiya really kissing me? I was in such shock that I hadn't returned the kiss thus causing Tokiya to pull away far too quickly for my liking. I quickly moved closer to him kissing him again, my god he was an amazing kisser! He was totally not a virgin I think I'd die of how cute he was if he was a virgin.

I couldn't believe the thoughts of which were running through my mind! I was being a complete perv. I got lost in the kiss whining when Tokiya pulled away for air which made him chuckle softly. He had a cute chuckle.

"So Syo was right eh?" he asked more to himself than to me but I decided to answer him anyway.

"So was Natsuki," he chuckled at me and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled softly drinking in his scent I'd never been so close to him and I was enjoying it.

"You're so weird sometimes Ittoki," he stated. I looked at him puzzled what did he mean by that? He chuckled softly "you're sniffing me." I blushed dark red and hid my face in his neck.

We stood there for a few minutes just like that till Tokiya took my hand and headed for the door. I blushed once more "T-Tokiya!" I exclaimed as quiet as possible so only he could hear me.

He turned to face me a brow raised in confusion "what?" he asked softly

"D-do you really want people to know about us..?" I asked worriedly knowing that most people were homophobes.

He frowned a little pulling me close to him once again "Ittoki I want to show the world you're mine! I don't care about what people think or if my popularity goes down so long as I always have you!"

I blushed smiling up at him before pecking him gently on the lips "okay then!" he really could be a sweet and caring guy when he wants to be.

He took my hand once again and headed outside walking down the long way to our dorm room making sure people could see our joined hands. It was so embarrassing that I was blushing the whole way round.

Tokiya's POV

Once we reached our dorm room I quickly pulled Ittoki in closing the door before pushing him against it kissing him roughly. He moaned softly into it his arms moving to wrap around my neck his hand pushing my head down to deepen the kiss. I obliged licking his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted opening his mouth.

I slipped my tongue into his hot wet cavern allowing me to explore with my tongue I slid my tongue over his and we battled for dominance which I soon won. My hands slipped up his shirt letting my hands run over his chest and stomach before moving them up to tweak his lover's nipples causing him to moan a little louder than before.

He bit my bottom lip gently "T-Tokiya…the bed…" he whispered as he started to push me towards my bed. We fell on the bed with Ittoki straddling my hips. He ground his hips down against mine making us both moan.

After a few more minutes of grinding and kissing I flipped us over so I was straddling his waist instead sliding his shirt up so I could attach my mouth to a pert dusty pink nipple. He moaned softly as he panted lightly into my ear which was driving me crazy I really wanted him. "I-I want you…s-so bad!" I growled out huskily.

Ittoki moaned a little louder in agreement. I slipped one hand up to caress his other nipple, rolling and pinching the sensitive nub while my other hand moved lower down to rub his growing erection through his clothes. "T-Tokiya…s-stop teasing…me!" he exclaimed angrily while panting and moaning. I smirked slipping my hand into his trousers to rub his erection through his boxers his other hand moved to undo and remove his trousers slowly. He glared at me the best he could while growling which I found both cute and drop dead sexy. "Tokiya!"

I smirked as the trousers fell to the ground and slipped my hand into his boxers running my hand over his aching arousal making him moan and grumble "Tokiya…" I grinned as I grabbed the base of his erection pumping him slowly at first. This made him hiss then growl at me for not moving faster.

I started to move my hand a little faster up and down his shaft making him moan. I smirked as I started to place kisses from his chest down towards his crotch. I moved so my face was right above his straining erection my hot breath ghosting over it through his boxers before kissing the head through said boxers which caused him to let out a strangled moan. I smirked and then moved to his waist band gripping it between my teeth and slowly pulling them down. Ittoki's erection finally sprang free, I grinned at the sight of it, it was big and thick but still smaller than mine.

I could hear him panting above me, I grinned as I licked the tip of his erection he gasped as I liked it again before the head into my mouth. I sucked on it softly before sliding my tongue over the slit. He moaned as a hand slid into my hair gripping it loosely. I started to suck on the head a little harder than before thus causing him to tighten his grip on my hair.

Ittoki's POV

This was utterly amazing! I'd touched myself a few times but it has NEVER felt THIS good! I felt like I had just died and gone to heaven. I had one hand gripping the bed sheets the other gripping onto Tokiya's hair. Just as my thoughts were returning to normal Tokiya decided to bob his head up and down on my cock I panted a little and then I released a moan. He bobbed his head up and down faster now a hand going to my balls to fondle them.

I was going to cum any minute now I just knew it! When Tokiya deep throated me I exploaded into his throat, I blushed a dark shade of red "I'm s-so sorry..!" I exclaimed hiding my face into a pillow. That was by far the most embarrassing thing I'd ever done in my life.

I heard Tokiya chuckle softly as he tried to remove the pillow from my face "Ittoki its fine I wanted you to cum in my mouth seriously."

I blushed more and pulled the pillow down just enough to show my eyes so I could look at him "r-really..?" I asked. He nodded at me as I slowly removed the pillow before shooting upwards to hug him tightly. He chuckled softly as he kissed my still flushed cheeks.

"You're adorable Ittoki…you really are," he said softly making me blush even more. He laid me down on the bed once again as he started to strip this caused my blush to darken even more "really damn adorable."

He climbed over me leaning down to kiss me on the lips as he felt around the draw next to us for lube which he soon found, but before he did anything he whispered "you sure about this?" I smirked at his consideration as I nodded. I really didn't trust my voice right now. He smiled and squirted some lube onto his fingers before he moved them to my entrance.

He slipped in a slick finger as soon as I felt it push in I moaned loudly. I could see Tokiya smirking at my reaction which made me blush and hide my face "Ittoki don't hide your face I love your expressions." I slowly took my hands away to look up at him he had the sexiest expression I could ever have imagined in my life.

He started to thrust his finger in and out of my tight heat stretching me for what was to come making me moan and squirm on his fingers as he added a second finger scissoring them making me almost scream in pleasure. Tokiya knew how to make me feel amazing.

The pleasure I was receiving from him was incredible I didn't think it could get any better till his fingers hit something deep inside me. I screamed out in pleasure each time he hit that spot making him smirk at me.

"Ittoki you're so arousing when you moan and scream," he commented I blushed deep red at that as he added the third and final finger. I winced a little at this one. He bent down kissing me to distract me from the sting.

Tokiya started to scissor my entrance once again stretching me for what was to come. By the time he removed his fingers I was a writhing moaning mess "T-Tokiya…I need y-you…" he grinned as he lined himself up with my entrance before thrusting into me. I screamed in pain and pleasure it felt so good to be filled with his huge cock.

"S-so tight…" Tokiya moaned out as he let me adjust to his cock. I groaned and clung to him tightly.

"M-move..!" I told him as I shifted my hips making him groan as he started to thrust into me slowly at first steadily getting harder and faster with each thrust.

I stated to push back against his thrusts meeting him perfectly each time. I started moaning like crazy when he changed the angel of his thrusts and hit that spot deep inside me making me scream out in bliss, I was in heaven as he continued to abuse that spot deep inside me.

Tokiya grabbed my neglected cock which had started to harden once again. He pumped it in time with his hard, fast and rough thrusts. After a few more thrusts I came hard into his hand and onto my chest my walls tightened around his cock tipping him over the edge after a few more hard thrusts he came deep inside me coating my walls in his essence.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me spooning me against him as he panted against my ear, "you are amazing, Ittoki."

I blushed deep red as I looked at him "so are you, Tokiya," I said back as I kissed his cheek "night."

He pecked me on the lips "night Ittoki sleep well."

The End


End file.
